dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Side quests (Origins)
} |name= Side Quests }} This page provides a list of all the side quests in Dragon Age: Origins Premium Content , Explore the peak to relive the darkest hour of the Grey Wardens that has been kept secret for generations. , Collect all four chapters of The History of Grey Wardens in Ferelden and recite the Warden's Oath in front of Asturian's Portrait. , Meet the merchant, Felix de Grosbois, and purchase a golem control rod. , Attempt to rescue Amalia for Matthias, in order to obtain the correct activation phrase for Shale. , Travel to, and explore, Cadash Thaig to help Shale regain her memories. , Revive Elric Maraigne to find the location of the key he has hidden to the king's arms chest. , Your memories of the battle at Ostagar will haunt you for years to come. The time has come for you to return to Ostagar and exact your revenge upon the darkspawn. Feastday Gifts, The Satinalia feastday has arrived, purchase gifts for you friends, lovers, or traveling companions. Feastday Pranks, The Satinalia feastday has arrived, purchase pranks to use on your friends, lovers, or traveling companions. Party Camp , Ask Sandal to engrave runes on your weapons through enchantment. Brecilian Forest , Cammen is still seen as a child, help Cammen's relationship Gheyna. , Diagnose Elora's Halla to determine if it has contracted the werewolf blood curse. , Athras's wife, Danyla, was infected with the werewolf blood curse. Bring back news on her current condition. , Collect all the pieces to the Juggernaut armor that Magister Harach has hidden. , Seek out the rare Ironbark from a fallen tree in the West Brecilian Forest, and return it to Varathorn. , Deygen is wounded, assist the elven hunter. The Elven Ritual, Perform the steps engraved on the earthen tablet to open a secret passageway. The Arcane Warrior, The last elven arcane warrior imprisoned himself in a life gem. In exchange for freedom, he offers you the secrets of the Arcane Warriors. Circle of Magi , Collect the spurious documents that Beyha Joam used to scheme four mages, and track down Beyha to put an end to his ways. , Summon and defeat the biggest creatures that the Circle mages allow their apprentices to manipulate. , Find six apprentices' notes in order to summon and defeat the creature in the Reaching. Companions , While in Denerim seek out Alistair's sister, Goldanna. , Flemeth still holds her true grimoire. Return to Flemeth's Hut, without Morrigan, for a final confrontation. , Marjolaine has sent assassins to kill Leliana. Head to Denerim to settle the score for good. , Help Oghren win over Felsi, who works at the The Spoiled Princess. , Follow the trail of clues to find the current owner of Sten's sword. , Ask Sarel (with Wynne in your party) about Aneirin, and travel north, just past the Mad Hermit's campsite to find Aneirin. Denerim Before the Landsmeet , The White Falcon mercenaries are making a scene at The Perl; escort the mercenaries off the premises. , The Crimson Oars mercenaries are disturbing the customers, guide the mercenaries to the door. , Deliver a small painted box to a mysterious door that's past the Wonders of Thedas. , Put an end to the criminal districts in Denerim. , Acquire drake scales for Master Wade to craft you fire resistant armor. , Bring the dragon scale to Master Wade for an even stronger fire resistant armor. , Take the ancient encrypted scrolls found in the library of the Ruined Temple to Sister Justine. , In Denerim, Ser Landry recognizes you and considers you a traitor. Settle the dispute in a civil manner. , Fulfill Ser Friden last request, by ridding blood mages that reside in the Deserted Building. , Gaxkang is hiding in the Quaint Hovel, avenge those lost travelers whom were seeking Gaxkang for adventure. , By completing the assassination contracts given by Master Ignacio, the Crows will finally leave you alone. All of them except Master Taliesen. , Help Slim Couldry give back to the community by pickpocketing a few marks and burglarizing a few homes. During the Landsmeet , You've willing surrendered to Ser Cauthrien to avoid any further misunderstandings, only to be sent to a prison in Fork Drakon and striped of all of your belongings. It's time to escape through shear force, or by waiting for your companions to arrive. , Locate Rexel, whose gone mad and is imprisoned in the Arl of Denerim's Estate dungeon. , Oswyn, kidnapped and tortured, is located in the Arl of Denerim's Estate dungeon. , In the cells behind Howe, Irminric can be found. After going through Lyirum withdrawal, he only wishes for his sister, Alfstanna, to receive his ring. , Help Ser Otto subdue the haunting and the supernatural forces at work in the elven orphanage. , Deliver the "deranged beggar" her grandmother's worn amulet that can be found in a chest in the room where you finally defeat the demon in the elven orphanage. , Master Fazzil of the Guild of Free Sailors was robbed of money and a sextant by foreigners. Go to the Run-Down Apartments to locate his sextant. Lothering Side Quests Orzammar Side Quests The Deep Roads Ostagar & the Korcari Wilds Side Quests Redcliffe Side Quests Quest Board Side Quests The Blackstone Irregulars [[Chanter's Board|'Chanter's Board']] Favors for Certain Interested Parties The Mages' Collective Category:Companion Side quests * Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests